Amor a primera vista
by Lau-nee
Summary: ¿eso es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?. Yo creo que si. porque nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha hecho sentir así. Pasen y lean.Varias parejas


Bueno. Soy nueva aqui, (solo el usser .pff lectora de aqui, Hace meses) y pues me anime a subir una historia que había escrito hace tiempos de mi maravillosa pareja NaLu. bueno espero disfruten

**Tatarara!~ y con ustedes Amor a primera vista!**

* * *

**Summary:** ¿eso es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?. Yo creo que si. porque nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

**Disclaimer:** los personajesde Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama, yo simplemente los uso como parte de una de mis locas creaciones

* * *

Y allí se encontraba ella, al frente de ese reconocido bar. Fairy Tail era su nombre, dudo en entrar, aunque fuera uno de los lugares mas alagados y reconocido por la conducta de los que asistían a este; se sentía insegura.

Había llegado a ese lugar con la primera muda de ropa que había encontrado en su closet, consistía en una chaqueta negra la cual llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus pechos – entre un centímetro o dos- un esqueleto blanco pegado a su figura haciendo que esta resaltara mas, una falda azul cinco dedos mas arriba de la rodilla y unos botines ella era uno de sus mejores conjuntos, agradeció a Dios de que hubiera sido el primero que se había encontrado en su closet.

Aun seguida frente de el bar, todavía se encontraba debatiendo en su mente el tema de su look, quería impresionar a muchos hombres, ¿y si encontraba a su ''media naranja'' ? ¿y si lograba conseguir admiradores?, movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados, ¿porque de la nada pensaba eso? Salio del trance algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su falda , suspiro y sin dudarlo,contesto.

-**¿levi?,si , estoy entrando, ya nos vemos, adiós.**- colgó su celular y entro.

Aun se sentía insegura, así que decidió desviarse rápidamente al baño, observo las ojeras que tenia y aplico base en ellas, delineo sus ojos para que el color chocolate de estos Se destacara mas, aplico suavemente sombras negras, un brillo suave y se amarro el cabello en una media coleta de lado y salio.

Vio como muchas miradas se posaron en ella, bajo su cabeza, sintió como sus mejillas ardían y sin darse cuenta se estrello contra otra persona

-**L-lo siento**- balbuceo, había quedado atónita al levantar su cabeza se había encontrado con las dos gemas mas hermosas, eran de un color jade, observo rápidamente al portador de estas y observo que era un muchacho, muy simpático de hecho, vio como este le sonreía y acto seguido contesto:

-**No te preocupes, fue un accidente**- la observaba. Al estrellarse con ella solo vio una melena dorada, pero cuando levanto su cabeza la miro, era hermosa, parecía una princesa. No, mejor una muñeca .

Ella también le sonrió se quedaron un segundo así a pesar de estar en un sitio publico se había convertido en un momento entre los dos, a pesar de haberse acabado de conocer, sentían como si esa mirada, esas palabras, hubieran estado ahí, toda su vida. El aspiro su aroma. Olía a vainilla. Todas las personas observaban como se miraban, se veían con un semblante amoroso y tierno. Aun seguían en la misma posición, el reacciono. No se quería despegar ella. ¿acaso, eso era lo que se llamaba amor a primera vista? Si, eso era. Lo había comprobado al verla sonrojar, Había sentido algo diferente pero hermoso. Ni siquiera lo había sentido con su novia.

-**soy Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.**- estrecharon la mano a lo que ella respondió

-**Lucy Heartphillia.**-Sonrió

El muchacho reacciono. Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado, separo su mano de la de ella. pronuncio un ''adiós'' y se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos.

Sintió algo en su mano y la abrió; ¿una tarjeta? Eso se encontraba. decía el nombre y el numero de el, apretó el puño derecho, en este se encontraba la tarjeta que el le había dejado. sonrió y se dirigió al sitio en donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-**Y por fin te dignaste a separarte de tu amiguito, ¿no Lucy?**-miro a su amiga recién llegada que se estaba sentando. Ella al igual que sus otras acompañantes estuvieron observando todo lo ocurrido. Cana alberona era ella. Esa muchacha era la mayor de todas, pues tenia veinticuatro años. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran marrones, los cuales hacían juego con su piel morena.

-**¿L-Lo vi-v-vie-vieron to-todo Ve-verdad?**-logro tartamuda la muchacha. Sintió como otra vez la sangre corría a su mejillas y volteo la cara para ocultar la vergüenza.

-**Vimos eso y mucho mas**-dijo otra. Se llamaba Erza Scarlet. Esta era un año menor que cana. Era alta , su cabello era de un color escarlata, era una gran líder, la que mas se destacaba de el grupo, ya que esta había participado en los campeonatos nacionales de artes marciales, era muy inteligente, astuta y fuerte, recibiendo como apodo Titania.

-**muchachas miren**-Y dijo la ultima por nombrar, era Levi Mcgarden, la mas joven del grupo, tenia veinte anos.

Dirigieron la mirada a la mesa que levi había apuntado,un grupo formado por seis muchachos. Lucy logro captar la cabellera rosa de el muchacho con quien se había estrellado. El grupo se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al escenario. Natsu busco con la mirada desesperadamente a Lucy que por lo visto lo miraba. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que la ojimarron lo miraba sorprendida.

-**Flamita, ¿que canción cantaras?**-dijo Gray el mejor amigo/enemigo de natsu, mientas acomodaba su el instrumento que tocaba:el bajo.

-**Tocaremos ''esa''. Ah y por cierto, no me digas flamita, Stripper**- miro a sus compañeros quienes asistieron, para después acomodarse.

Ahí estaba con su micrófono en mano cantando una canción, que en boca de otros hubiera sonado espantosamente mal.  
Se podría decir que lucy no era de los que escuchan baladas ni canciones lentas, se aburría y terminaba dormida, pero ésta realmente fue la excepción.

Lo miraba embobada, como movía sus labios en una sinfonía conjunta a la canción, y como las manos de trataban de mostrar el significado de la canción detrás de esas palabras, que hacían que cualquier persona pudiera sentirse identificado.

-**Muchas gracias**- oyó decir mientras se retiraba del escenario. Lucy no quería que acabara, la noche apenas comenzaba y ella recién había venido; no había notado que se había quedado escuchándole casi toda la velada.

Observo como bajaban los integrantes de la banda, seguía atónita de lo que le había ocurrido en esa noche. Un encuentro, dos risas , un roce de mano y un sentimiento compartido: Amor a primera Vista.

Sintió como su vista chocaba con la de el pelirrosado y le dedico la ultima sonrisa en ese bar, a lo que el correspondió con otra sonrisa; una que solo el podía hacer, una sonrisa que la hiciera feliz. Vio como sus labios pronunciaban un "hasta luego" y se marcho.

Apretó el puno y rió satisfactoriamente bueno. Por lo menos tenia su Numero

* * *

Bueno ¿Como les pareció? ¿los hice vomitar arcoiris? ¿Sigo con el texto o lo borro?

Díganmelo que quieran mediante reviews recibo de todo. Los quiero y por favor tomen mucha leche y coman muchas galletas oreos :D


End file.
